Is All Forgiven?
by Terri-LeeMBK
Summary: Zeke has come bake from death. He says he's sorry for trying to kill Yoh but is he planning to continue his rampage of terror or is he truely sorry. Read on to find out. Sorry bad at Summaries. Pairings:YohAnna,JuneRio,TammyTray,LenPilikaJocco, AnnaZeek?
1. Chapter 1

**Is All Forgiven?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. It's not fair! **

Chapter 1 Zeek Returns

Yoh was sitting in the garden of his and Anna's home with Morty, Amedamaru and Marsuka. Morty and Marsuka was playing a card game on his laptop. Anna was in the kitchen making tea for everyone, when Len, Rio and June came running through the house into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you three? Why are you in such a hurry" asked Anna.

"Where's Yoh?" Len asked breathlessly.

"He's in the garden with Morty" Anna looked worried.

Len ran out to Yoh as Anna shouted after him "Why, what's going on?"

Len ignored her.

Yoh and Morty turned round to see what all the commotion was about as Len came running up to them. As Anna, June and Rio came walking up to them, June and Rio still breathing fast from running after Len, "Len, what's wrong?" Yoh asked looking worried. With fear written in every inch of his face, he said "Yoh, we saw Zeek he's back."

Yoh, Anna, Morty and there guardian ghosts clearly looked shocked. Yoh then said "You do mean as a ghost don't you?" "No, I mean as in flash and blood." "But that's impossible" exclaimed Yoh in disbelieve. Yoh looked at June and Rio, he gave them a pleading look as though begging them to say it was all a joke but they agreed with everything Len had said thus proofing that it was indeed true. Anna said looking at Len, June and Rio, "Tell me everything that happened."

So Len, June and Rio started to tell everyone what they had seen on the way to Yoh's house. They were on there way to tell Yoh and everyone that June and Rio were now dating. Then just as they reached the street that Yoh lived on they saw Zeek. He was walking towards them, they rooted to the spot as Zeek said; "Tell Yoh that I'm sorry for trying to kill him and tell Anna I'm shore Yoh will make her happy." Then they said he just walked away without another word.

Everyone was very worried, Yoh and Anna did not know what to say about what Zeek had but Yoh was angry that Zeek had made in no way an apology to what he had done and had not said anything about Morty.

"He may be sorry for trying to kill me but what about the people that he did kill and the people that he was going to kill? I noticed he didn't say anything about them!"

"That's right! I was one of those he was going to kill because I wouldn't fit in his 'Shaman only' world." Morty was still very angry at Zeek. "Yeah, but your leaning to be a shaman now, so there's nothing Zeek can say or do now. Ok?" every one agreed with what Anna had said to Morty. Then Rio said "What about Lyserge's parents, they were innocent and all the Shaman he killed in the tournament as well." Yoh was still in a state of shock so Anna took charge (as always). She told them that she, Yoh and Morty were going to see Yoh's family and they would be welcome to come as well and they would probably be wanted there to tell Yohmai what they had seen.

While Yoh and the others had been talking, their guardian ghost Bason, Amedamaru, Marsuka and Togagaro had been talking too but had no luck in trying to figure out how Zeek could have survived Yoh's attack on him; he had cut him in half after all. The guardian ghosts did agree that Zeek may not have meant what he said about being sorry for trying to kill Yoh. At this point everybody and ghost were thinking the same thing; where was Zeek and what was he doing.

Author: This is my first fanfic so please review and if any of you know the how to spell the name of Rio's guardian ghost, I would be grateful if you sent it to me. I'm pretty bad at spelling. - grins -

Anna: "Yeah I can tell!"

Author: "Don't be so mean Anna; I am trying to get better at it"

Anna: "So?"

Author: "Well we all have our weaknesses"

Anna: "Not me"

Author: "Yeah right"

Anna: gives author dirty looks

Author: roles eyes

Author: Anyway please review that way I know if I should carry on with the story.

Anna: -whispers- "Give her bad reviews"

Author: "Anna! I heard that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, I would be very happy if I did! **

**Thank you to NamidaNoHao63 you were a great with my spelling problem. Thank you to everyone for reviewing my story. Hope you like this chapter as much as much as the last chapter. Please review or I will be very sad : (**

Chapter 2 Zeek's hidden agenda

Zeek was walking down a street not unlike the one that Yoh lived on. Then he stopped in front of a house, out side this house stud Opacho. When Zeke approached his little friend, Opacho said "Belladonna is with a client and she said you are not to disturb her." Zeke did not at all like this, he gave the orders I did not take them. Who did this witch think she was to order him around? But he stud waiting for her to finish with her client nonetheless. When at last a fairly young woman came out of the house holding the hand of a sickly looking little girl, Zeek went strait inside.

"What do you think you are doing in here?" Zeke turned to his left to see a beautiful teenage girl of about 16 years staring coldly at him.

"Well," he said in a matter of fact tone of voice that would have made the bravest of fighter cower but not Belladonna, "you had finished with your client, so I thought that it was ok to come in".

"Well it wasn't!" she exclaimed angrily, "you should know not to anger me as I can and will send you back to the spirit world."

After a few moments of staring at one another coldly, Zeke unexpectedly said "Sorry, I should have waited."

"Apology accepted. What did you come here for?" Belladonna said looking rather suspicious at the unexpected apology.

Zeke just looked at Belladonna, then said "I have come to ask you to make me a love potion and for a tarot reading."

"What do you have as payment." asked Belladonna. "I will not burn your house down like I did your mother and fathers', Bella."

When Zeke said this Bella flow into the most terrible rage and started to throw heavy objects at his head. All missed but one thing, her left shoe, the heel of which hit him just above his right eye. Zeke howled in pain as Bella just stud there watching him with a smile on her face. The smile soon disappeared as Zeke charged toward her, grab her by the arms and swing her into the opposite wall and pinned her to it. He was about to hit her in the face for throwing the shoe at him but soon stopped his hand and he released his grip on her arms. Both stud there breathing deeply, Bella out anger but never fear.

When they were able to breathe normally again, Bella showed Zeke to the room where she did her tarot card readings. Zeke sat at a large round table and waited for Bella to collect her cards and the love potion. Bella sat down and set the cards and potion down on the table and was about to begin the reading when Zeke said "If the reading is to my liking then I will not require the potion." Bella just looked at him for several seconds then carried on with the reading. She shuffled the cards then drew three cards, one for the past, one for the present and one for the future. The first card representing the past was the 'Magician' in reverse, Bella said this card meant that the power and special skills he had, he had misused them which had brought about his undoing in his past lives. The second card representing the present was 'The Lovers' this card Bella said meant that the girl he wanted was out of reach as she loved another and they were both in perfect harmony, in balance. The last card represented the future and meant, Bella said, that his plan would fail.

When Bella had finished her reading Zeke said "That was not to my liking so I will take the love potion." "Your plans will fail and you will not get the girl as her heart is true to another." Zeke stud up, tuck the potion and just walked out of the room and the house in silence.

Author: "I hope you like this chapter"

Anna: "No, it's boring"

Yoh: -kisses Ann on the cheek- "Be nice to her Anna I think it's-"

Anna: - "a complete disaster!?!"

Author: "Is not!"

Anna: "Is!"

Author: "Not!"

Yoh: "Cool it ladies, no fighting"

Author: "She started it, my story is good, she just doesn't like what I'm going to make her do in the up coming chapters" – grins evilly-

Yoh: "I don't like what you're going to make Anna do!"

Zeke: "But I do" –smiles-

Yoh: "Get lost Zeke!"

Anna: "I think I'm going to be sick"

Author: "Again I ask you to please, please review my story, especially if you want to know what I'm going make Anna do" –laughs evilly-

Author: "ps, have I got the name right of Zeke's little friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, I would be very happy if I did and rich so could buy all the manga books I want! But the characters Belladonna and Belial are mine!**

Chapter 3 What to do?

Yoh, Anna and the gang were all at the Asakuracomplex. Len, June and Rio had finished telling Yohmei, Mikihisa and Kino about what had happened concerning Zeke. At this Yohmei, Mikihisa and Kino looked at each other and they understood how Zeke could have retuned from death, it was common practise at one time for witch doctors to bring back the dead to do there bidding and to the most evil of witches the witch doctors pasted on the knowledge of how to do this. The only witch they could think of who had the knowledge and power to do this was Belladonna, they had nicknamed her Deadly Nightshade and they could not for the life of them thing of why she would do this. They had know Belladonna since she was a small girl, she had lost her mother, father and elder sister in a house fire (curtesy of Zeke) and only she and her younger bother survived. Belladonna and her brother Belial were very kind and caring people who loved to help people. They could not have done something like this. Could they?

"Could it have been her?" asked Kino to no one inparticular.

"Who, Grandma?" Yoh asked looking at his Grandmother, wanting to know everything he could so he could stop his twin for good this time and so he did not reincarnate again at all.

"I don't know if it is her but if it's not she may know the person who brought Zeke back." Said Kino to the room at large and she proceeded to tell everyone who Belladonna was and told them of her brother as well.

When Kino had finished everyone stared at her, Yoh said "I don't remember anyone like that". Kino replied to this and said "You won't remember her much as you only sore her and her bother once or twice, but you were very kind to her at the time". At this last comment by Kino, Anna gave an indignant snort to show that she did not approve of Yoh being kind to any other girl but her even if it was a long time ago but no-one heard her except Yoh, Morty, Amedamaru and Marsuka. Anna wondered if someone other then Belladonna had brought Zeke back but Belladonna having the power that she had in fact trying to set Zeke on the right path as she thought this Yoh said "Me, Anna and Morty will go see Belladonna". Kino, Yohmei and Mikihisa agreed. Len then said "Me, June and Rio will try to look for Zeke". "Ok, but be careful you know what Zeke can do", Yoh said warningly, "And he wont hesitate to do it! added Anna.

"Maybe we should ask Lysurge to help us as he has his dowser?" the gang all agreed and Len said he would ask Lysurge and get a jet to pick him up and bring him here.

Yoh, Anna and Morty set out to find Belladonna, Len, June and Rio set out to locate Zeke and meet Lysurge as he had agreed to help his friends.

Author: "Please, please review my story that way I know you like it"

Anna: "Yup please review I've just found out she is going to make me a happy woman in the next chapter or the chapter after that"

Author: "I told you it's the chapter after next.

Anna: "Fine"

Lysurge: "Why am I here?"

Author: "Coz you said that you would tell people to review my story" – Smiles sweetly –

Lysurge: "Oh, review the story or I will beat you up or get Len to!"

Yoh: "……?"

Author: "Yoh, I don't think you set him completely right"

Anna: "You might be right"

Author: "Anyway please review my story"


End file.
